My Little Fortress: El rencor de una sombra
by InuZelda
Summary: Durante una lluvia de estrellas, el equipo encuentra una misteriosa chica siendo atacada por los robots de Gray Mann. Esto no será sino el comienzo de una aventura que les traerá más de dolor de cabeza...sobre todo a Miss Pauling.
1. Prólogo: Lluvia de estrellas

**Bueno, pues aquí estoy con mi nuevo proyecto de fic. Hace tiempo alguien en mi tumbrl me pidió un crossover de estas dos franquicias(sin saber que yo ya quería hacer uno), y por fin encontré una idea que desarrollar. Tanto la imagen como el sumario son provisionales.**

**Los personajes de este fic pertenecen a Valve y Hasbro. Cronológicamente, este fic ocurre entre Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks y el incio de la quinta temporada para el universo de My litte Pony, y antes de la actualización de Two Cities (Rottenburg y Mannhattan) para el universo de TF2.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo: Lluvia de estrellas.<strong>

Mannworks era una de las muchas sucursales que MannCo (la famosa multinacional especializada en la venta de armas y sombreros) tenía en América, dedicada a la fabricación de cal. Estaba situada en mitad de un bosque en la ladera de una montaña, en un lugar en el que era poco habitual que el cielo estuviera despejado. Aunque aquella noche no había una sola nube a la vista, y el cielo se mostraba lleno de estrellas.

Pese a que normalmente en aquella sucursal solía haber una gran cantidad de trabajadores, en las últimas dos semanas, y tras unos primeros días de locura colectiva, el edificio había sido completamente desalojado. Solamente diez personas permanecían allí, nueve de ellos eran mercenarios y la décima persona podría ser confundida por una secretaria, aunque su título correcto fuera asistenta personal de la mujer más poderosa de la Tierra. ¿Y por qué iba una empresa a contratar mercenarios en su plantilla? Porque esta estaba siendo amenazada por robots.

Aquella noche, el equipo de mercenarios de MannCo celebraba otra misión cumplida con éxito con una abundante cena. Las historias y experiencias personales de cada mercenario en el campo de batalla iban y venían junto a sugerencias y mejoras para las estrategias de combate, aunque una de las voces sonaba más fuerte que las de las demás.

-¿ Visteis cómo bateé la cabeza de ese robot? -decía Scout, hablando rápido y muy nervioso sin motivo aparente.-¿Lo visteis? ¿Lo visteis? ¿Lo visteis?

-Sí, lo vimos- respondió Medic, en un tono que revelaba lo molesto que estaba con el joven.- Pero por Dios, Scout...¿cuánta azúcar llevas en el cuerpo?

-Me he tomado treinta latas de Bonk en la misma vida-respondió el joven, enseñando una lata de su refresco favorito, que no sólo contenía gran cantidad de azúcar sino que además se rumoreaba que era radiactivo.- ¿Tú me has visto Miss Pauling?¿Me has visto?¿Me has visto?

-No, andaba ocupada vigilando el interior de la fábrica con Pyro, Spy y Sniper, por si se colaba algún robot en medio de la batalla- respondió la muchacha, en el mismo tono que el doctor.

-Oh. Es una pena, porque habrías visto el novio tan molón que tienes- presumió Scout.

Miss Pauling puso los ojos en blanco. No, ni de coña era Scout su novio, aunque habían tenido una cita una vez (si se le puede llamar cita a una batalla contra un pan que había mutado en un monstruo gigante con tentáculos).

-Tranquila, cuando le de el bajón de azúcar te dejará en paz un rato- le murmuró Demoman en el oído, para darle consuelo.

-¿Sabéis que a medianoche hay una lluvia de estrellas?-dijo Sniper, quien estaba leyendo el periódico.

-Ah, sí. Y una de las grandes. De hecho creo que esta noche voy a descansar de investigar y subiré al tejado con Pyro para verlas- comentó Engineer.-Estas cosas siempre son un espectáculo digno de verse.

-Sólo a los empollones os gustan esas cosas- dijo Scout en tono burlón.- ¿Verdad Miss Pauling?¿Verdad?¿Verdad?

-A decir verdad a mí también me apetece verlas- dijo la joven, no para fastidiar a Scout, si no porque en realidad hacer algo así la ayudaría a relajarse de su trabajo como niñera de un equipo de mercenarios pirados.

-Pues lo que os decía: esta noche nos subimos y las vemos- cambió Scout rápidamente de opinión.

El resto de sus compañeros rió por lo bajo mientras que Miss Pauling soltó un suspiro de exasperación. No era que el más joven de los mercenarios le cayera mal, pero le agotaba el hecho de que convirtiera cada conversación en un intento de seducirla.

-Voy a preparar algo para picar esta noche-dijo Engineer, levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose al frigorífico.-¿Alguien más se apunta?

- Es una buena idea. A lo mejor vemos un extraterrestre y todo- respondió Demoman alegre.

-Yo prefiero preparar estrategias para mañana- dijo Soldier.-Tengo un plan perfecto que implica mis cosas favoritas.

-¿Mapaches, la bandera de América y cabezas de tus enemigos?- le preguntó Spy con ironía.

-Casi, pero no. Una pista: cajas de cartón, tanques y cupcakes- respondió el americano, dejando al resto del equipo estupefacto-. Y ahora me marcho a mi habitación, que tengo que empezar a trabajar.

Y dicho esto, se levantó y se marchó de la sala con una risa que indicaba que no maquinaba nada bueno.

-Miedo me da...-comentó Engineer una vez Soldier se hubo marchado.-¿Y vosotros cuatro?-preguntó dirigiéndose al resto de los presentes, quienes todavía no habían dado su opinión.

-Lo siento, Heavy estar cansado y necesitar dormir para machacar a robots blandengues- se disculpó el ruso.

-Yo estoy con Heavy- dijo Medic.

-Ya me lo imaginaba- comentó Scout entre risas.

-¡Me refiero a estar de acuerdo, no en ese sentido, Dumpkoff!- replicó el alemán indignado.

-Sí, seguro...- siguió riendo Scout.

-Yo por mi parte tengo que planear una estrategia de verdad, que la de Soldier seguro que es absurda e inútil- interrumpió Spy, para evitar que la cosa fuera a peor.-¿Qué hay de ti Sniper?

-Paso. Tengo cosas que hacer- respondió el australiano cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Cómo llenar jarras de pis?- le dijo el francés con sarna.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa lo que yo haga?- replicó Sniper, enojado pero manteniendo la calma. Aunque era cierto: tenía que llenar jarras de pis.- Además, el fraskungfú es una técnica muy útil contra los robots.

-Útil pero poco sana, si te digo la verdad- le informó Medic.- La orina contiene desechos humanos, que además suelen estar mezclados con...- comenzó a exponer el doctor.

-Me aburres...- dijo Scout, abriéndose otra lata de Bonk.

-Y tú vas a acabar con mi paciencia- le replicó el alemán, en tono amenazante.

-¡Suficiente!- exclamó Miss Pauling, interrumpiendo la discusión.- El que no quiera venir que no venga y punto.- Luego se giró hacia Scout y añadió- y tú deja ya de beber esa porquería, que te va a dar algo malo.

-Si me da algo malo, simplemente resucitaré por el sistema de respawn- dijo Scout quitando importancia al asunto.- Aunque es lógico que mi novia se preocupe por mí...

Miss Pauling se palmeó la cara, cansada por el pedante comportamiento de su compañero de trabajo.

-Medic...¿a qué hora le va a dar el bajón de azúcar?- preguntó la joven, ligeramente desesperada, al alemán, deseando que este respondiera "pronto".

_Un par de horas más tarde_

Cuando el resto del equipo se había acostado ya, Demoman, Engineer, Pyro, Miss Pauling y un demasiado activo Scout, debido a que todavía seguía con el subidón de azúcar, subieron a la azotea del edificio: la lluvia de estrellas debería comenzar pronto. Los cinco estaban tumbados en el suelo mirando al cielo.

-Así que básicamente las estrellas son en realidad enormes masas de gas explotando- le explicaba Engineer a Pyro, a quien la conversación sólo le interesaba porque había explosiones y donde había explosiones había fuego.

-¡Eh, ya he visto una!- dijo Demoman señalando al cielo.

-Yo no veo...-comenzó a decir Scout mirando al cielo. Entonces vio una luz cruzar el cielo rápidamente.-¡Ah sí, ahí! Ostias tío: que rápido van. Se parecen a mí.

Miss Pauling sonrió: era un tanto extraño ver a una parte del grupo haciendo algo normal sin que acabara siendo un desmadre. La verdad es que el cielo estaba precioso esa noche. Sería una pena que algo sobrenatural (y lo sobrenatural era algo que a lo que el equipo estaba acostumbrado), estropeara aquel momento de normalidad. Pero ¿que probabilidades había de que eso pasara?

-Oye Engi...¿qué es esa cosa?

La voz confusa de Demoman interrumpió los pensamientos de Miss Pauling: en lo alto del cielo había una estrella extraña. Extraña por dos motivos. Uno era su estela, de un tono rosáceo. El otro eran sus movimientos: subía, bajaba, se movía de izquierda a derecha, volvía a subir... de manera muy acelerada y frenética.

Pero aquella extraña estrella no estaba sola: había otra junto a ella, con una estela celeste, comportándose de la misma manera.

-No tengo ni idea- respondió Engineer preocupado.

Ya se había estropeado la noche.

Los mercenarios siguieron mirando al cielo, siguiendo los movimientos de la extraña estrella.

-¿Seraph Ovpnhis?- supuso Pyro.

-No me extrañaría, la verdad- respondió el texano con resignación. Extraterrestres era lo único a lo que les quedaba por enfrentarse

De pronto la estela rosa comenzó a caer en picado hacia el bosque, en una zona muy cercana a la base. Se produjo una pequeña explosión del mismo color cuando la "estrella" impactó contra el suelo.

-¿Qué cojones ha sido eso?- preguntó Scout asustado.

-¿Deberíamos acercarnos a mirar?- consultó Engineer a sus compañeros.

-¡Pues claro que sí! -exclamó Demoman.-¡Podríamos tener la oportunidad única de conocer a un extraterrestre de verdad!

-Eso si ha sobrevivido al impacto, ¿no?-comentó Scout.

-Sea como sea, no debemos perder el tiempo si queremos investigar- dijo Miss Pauling. Los mercenarios asintieron y se dirigieron con rapidez al ascensor.

Los mercenarios tardaron apenas unos cinco minutos en llegar a la zona donde se había producido el impacto. Era extraño que pese a que la estrella hubiera caído por ahí cerca, no se hubiera producido ningún incendio debido a la explosión.

Antes de proseguir, Miss Pauling detuvo la marcha.

-Scout...¿puedes subirte a un árbol para inspeccionar el terreno por si hay algún peligro?

Dicho y hecho: Scout trepó por el árbol con más agilidad de la habitual gracias al azúcar, y quién sabe qué más, que permanecía en sus venas. El joven bajó del árbol rápidamente, con gesto preocupado.

-La estrella ha caído en un claro a unos pocos metros de aquí y ha formado un cráter bastante grande- informó a sus compañeros.-Pero se nos han adelantado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Demoman.

-Los robots han llegado antes- respondió el bostoniano.

-¿Los robots?- volvió a preguntar el escocés.-¿Qué cojones están haciendo aquí?

-¿Ephtaphan phe phicnic?- sugirió Pyro.

-¿Cómo van a estar de picnic? Los robots no comen- le respondió Engineer.

Con precaución los cuatro mercenarios se aproximaron a inspeccionar los alrededores, escondidos entre la espesura del bosque.

Había una docena de robots rodeando el cráter, cada uno de ellos apuntando con sus armas al interior de este. Los robots de Gray Mann había sido fabricados imitando la apariencia física y las habilidades de los mercenarios, probablemente usando datos robados del sistema de Respawn. De la docena que se hallaba presente, siete de ellos eran robo-Scouts, dos eran robo-Sniper, otros dos eran robo-Heavys y el último era un robo-Spy.

-Obtetivo TL-SP: si no acepta nuestra solicitud de acompañarnos en menos de treinta segundos, tendremos que usar la fuerza- decía el Robo-Spy al interior del cráter.

Para sorpresa de los mercenarios, una voz femenina respondió:

-¡No voy a ir a ninguna parte con vosotros!

El Robo-Spy siguió inmóvil, hasta que pasados unos segundos, anunció:

-Tiempo de espera para la confirmación de la petición agotado. Entrando en modo combate en tres, dos uno...

El Robo-Spy dijo "cero" y todos los robots vaciaron sus armas a la vez, aunque en lugar de las letales balas que usaban habitualmente estaban usando dardos como munición, cosa que extrañó al grupo. De nuevo brilló aquella luz rosácea, esta vez desde el interior del cráter.

Los robots siguieron disparando hasta que se quedaron sin munición. Entonces se oyó un ruido, semejante al de un cristal quebrándose. La luz rosada se apagó en el interior del cráter. Fue entonces cuando los mercenarios salieron de entre las sombras, llevados por la curiosidad de saber a quién habían atacado y si esta "persona" había sobrevivido al ataque.

-Aquí Robo-Spy [6754] a tanque de carga: hemos atrapado al objetivo TL-SP. Nos disponemos a llevarlo con nosotros.

-No tan rápido, montón de hojalata...

Aquellas palabras, salidas de la boca del bostoniano, fue lo último que los receptores de audio del robot procesaron. Un disparo le voló la cabeza, reventando sus circuitos internos. Por suerte, los mercenarios siempre llevaban un arma a mano, por si las moscas. Así pues, Miss Pauling y Scout llevaban escopetas recortadas, Engineer una escopeta normal, Pyro una pistola de bengalas incendiarias y Demoman llevaba el hacha del Jinete Decapitado sin Montura.

Con una rapidez asombrosa, Scout y Miss Pauling eliminaron a la mitad de los robo-Scout (el resto salió huyendo lo más rápido que su metálicas piernas les permitían), mientras Demoman se ocupaba de los Sniper y Engineer junto a Pyro abatían a los Heavys. En menos de dos minutos eliminaron a los robots, dejando el claro lleno de chatarra y dinero.

Con la amenaza metálica neutralizada, el grupo se acercó a examinar el cráter. En su interior encontraron a quien parecía ser una humana de unos diecinueve años. Aparentemente, gran parte de los dardos habían caído a su alrededor, pero en cada uno de sus brazos se podían ver clavados al menos una decena de estos. Miss Pauling no pudo evitar fijarse en el extraño tatuaje que la chica tenía cerca del hombro derecho: una estrella rosa, rodeada de cinco estrellas blancas más pequeñas.

Lo joven era de piel tostada, llevaba un destrozado vestido violeta de diseño sencillo, que pegaba con su largo pelo de un extraño azul oscuro con un par de franjas magenta y morado. Sin embargo, no era el inusual color del pelo de la chica lo que llamó la atención del grupo.

-¿Eso son alas?- preguntó Engineer fascinado, para comprobar si los demás veían lo mismo que él.

Un par de alas lavanda salían de la espalda de la muchacha, y aunque eran algo llamativo, no lograban apartar del todo la atención del cuerno del mismo color que salía de su frente.

-Alas y un cuerno...- señaló Demoman.

-¿Quién es? ¿Qué es? ¿De dónde ha venido? -comenzó a preguntar Scout a gran velocidad.-¿Por qué la querían los robots? ¿Qué...? Oh mierda, me está dando el bajón.

De una manera cómica Scout se desplomó en el suelo, toda su energía desapareciendo de golpe.

-¿Qué hacemos?- consultó Engineer a sus compañeros

-¿Con Scout? Dejarlo ahí para que le sirva de lección y no vuelva a pasarse con el azúcar- dijo Demoman entre risas.

-Lo decía por ella...- aclaró el texano señalando a la chica.

-Creo que si era el objetivo de los robots deberíamos llevarla con nosotros- contestó Miss Pauling. Los otros tres se giraron hacia ella, sorprendidos por la decisión de la muchacha. Todos sabían que no era conveniente llevar civiles a una de sus bases, aunque este civil viniera probablemente del espacio exterior.- Cualquier cosa que le interese a Gray es algo que debemos proteger- aclaró.

-¿Y la Administradora?-insistió Engineer.

-¿Quién crees que fue la que me dijo eso?- respondió la joven.-De todas formas debo informarle de que lo que ha pasado para que ella tome la decisión final. Lo más seguro es que nos pida que averigüemos que está tramando Gray Mann y que parte juega ella en sus planes.

-Espero que no decida que Medic pueda experimentar con la pobre chica- suspiró Engineer.

-Bueno, contra antes volvamos a la base, antes sabremos qué hacer con ella- dijo Demoman mientras la cogía con cuidado y se la echaba sobre los hombros.

Engineer y Pyro agarraron a Scout y lo cogieron en volandas. Pyro empezó a menearlo tarareando una alegre cancioncilla, cosa que hizo sonreír a sus compañeros. Quien fuera como Pyro y vivir siempre en un mundo inocente y féliz, ajeno a toda la crueldad del mundo...

Miss Pauling recogió el dinero que habían dejado caer los robots al ser destruidos e hizo una señal a sus compañeros, indicando que podían marcharse. Mientras se alejaban del cráter, no notaron como unos pequeños ojos verdes de lagarto les observaba marcharse del claro, como tampoco notaron cómo alguien comenzaba a seguirles de regreso a la base.


	2. Capítulo 1: Cayendo en un mundo nuevo

**Capítulo 1: Cayendo en un mundo nuevo**

Movido por el poder de la princesa Celestia, el Sol se ponía a la vez que la Luna, invocada por la princesa del mismo nombre, se alzaba en el cielo. Era la hora del crepúsculo, y a esa hora tocaba...

-¡Fiesta de pijamas supermegachachiguay!

Aquel fue el festivo grito que salió de la boca de la hiperactiva Pinkie Pie al entrar en el castillo de la amistad cargada con una enorme tarta, seguida de cerca por Twilight Sparkle. Pese a que el castillo llevaba apenas unos diez días en pie, tras aparecer pocos instantes después de que las ex-portadoras de los elementos de la armonía derrotaran al terrible demonio Tirek, que casi había conquistado su nación, ya se habían celebrado ocho grandes fiestas a las que había acudido media Ponyville. Y si el castillo fuera propiedad exclusiva de Pinkie Pie, se habrían celebrado muchas más.

La fiesta en esta ocasión era privada, y se estaba llevando a cabo para celebrar el regreso de Twilight de su viaje a una dimensión paralela por segunda vez.

Twilight suspiró al recordar los recientes eventos, en los que las vidas de sus amigas y la suya propia habían estado en peligro. Si su vida como estudiante de la princesa Celestia no había sido fácil, su vida como princesa de Equestria estaba siendo aún más complicada.

-Al menos la fiesta servirá para despejarme- murmuro la alicornio, animándose a si misma mientras entraba en el salón, donde Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Spike y Discord estaban jugando a un extraño juego de cartas que este último había conseguido. Rarity, por su parte, daba unos retoques a un vestido y Pinkie Pie llevaba la tarta a la cocina.

-Y pagando cinco puntos de maná invoco al terrible dragón gris de ojos violetas, con seis mil puntos de vida, ochocientos de ataque y mil quinientos de defensa- exclamó Rainbow Dash, añadiendo dicha carta frente a si.- Superad eso- dijo con aire de superioridad.

El resto del grupo alternaba miradas entre la carta que había sacado Rainbow Dash y las cartas de su mano. Por las expresiones de sus compañeros de juego, parecía que la pegaso celeste tenía la ronda ganada.

Fue entonces cuando Fluttershy, tímidamente, puso boca arriba una de las cartas que tenía frente a si.

-Lo siento Dashie, pero al invocar al dragón has activado mi trampa de la mirada de Medusa, por lo que el dragón queda fuera de juego durante los próximos cinco turnos- le informó la pegaso amarilla, dejando de piedra a su amiga.

-Parece que a alguien se le han bajado los humos- rió Applejack

-Sí, tu ríete. Pero si no fuera por Fluttershy ahora mismo tendría la partida ganada, siempre cuando alguien no hubiera hecho trampas- replicó Rainbow Dash, echandole una rápida mirada a Discord.

-¿Por qué me miras a mí?- le preguntó este, poniendo cara inocente. Sus compañeros de juego pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-¡¿Quién quiere tarta?!- gritó Pinkie Pie desde la cocina, haciendo que ponys, dragón y señor del caos dejaran lo que estuvieran haciendo.

Durante varias horas los ocho amigos disfrutaron de juegos (en los que Discord siempre hacia trampas), canciones, retos y comida. Twilight por fin se sentía relajada, disfrutando de la compañía de sus amigas, deseando que el momento nunca acabase.

-Bueno Twilight: tengo algo para ti- anunció Rarity de pronto. La princesa miró a la unicornio modista con curiosidad. Rarity hizo levitar el vestido en el que había estado trabajando.- Mientras estabas en ese otro mundo descubrí un tipo de tejido que se adaptaba a cualquier cuerpo, y decidí hacerte un vestido para probarlo.- Luego miró el resto de las ponys y añadió- tranquilas: ya estoy haciendo diseños para vosotras también. Y quizás haga algo para Spike.

Rainbow Dash y Applejack no se mostraron del todo entusiasmadas por la idea, aunque Fluttershy, Pinkie y Spike si que parecían estar encantadas por el detalle de Rarity.

-¿Y qué hay de mí?- preguntó Discord con cara de pena.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de que podría hacer para ti. Además: no sé que clase de estilo te gusta. ¿Fashion?¿Clásico? ¿Moderno?¿Una mezcla de todo?

Mientras Rarity hablaba con Discord, Twilight se apresuró para probarse el vestido de Rarity. Agradeció que hubiera optado por un diseño sencillo (normalmente los diseños de Rarity eran elegantes, pero un tanto ostentosos para su gusto). Cuando se hubo puesto el vestido, comprobó como tal y como había dicho Rarity este se adaptaba a su cuerpo, abriendo una obertura exactas en el lugar de donde brotaban sus alas. Además, resultaba realmente cómodo.

-Rarity, es estupendo- felicitó la alicornio a su amiga.-Esto va a revolucionar el mundo de la moda.

-Gracias. Quizás espere para el siguiente certamen en Manehattan para presentar la línea. Dijo la unicornio orgullosa.

La noche avanzaba y el grupo de amigos comenzaba a sentirse cansado. Spike decidió comenzar a recoger los platos de la tarta y demás aperitivos que se habían ido consumiendo a lo largo de la tarde-noche, sabiendo que después podría servirse un buen número de gemas como recompensa. Sin embargo, Twilight comprobó que esta vez el trabajo era demasiado para su ayudante, así que decidió echarle una mano. La primera en despedirse para ir a dormir fue Fluttershy, seguida por Rarity (quien tardaría aún un rato en acostarse porque tenía que ponerse sus productos de limpieza). Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Discord decidieron jugar una última partida de cartas antes de ir a dormir.

Twilight comenzó a fregar los platos y le dijo a Spike que él los fuera secando. Ambos pusieron gran concentración en su tarea. La princesa terminó con rapidez y sonrió satisfecha.

-Bueno, la fiesta de hoy ha sido divertida. Ahora sacaré la basura y después me acostaré...-luego se miró a si misma y comprobó que aún llevaba puesto el vestido.- Vaya: tendría que haberme quitado el traje de Rarity antes de fregar, ¿no crees Spike?...¿Spike?

La alicornio se preocupó al no oír respuesta de su ayudante. Miró a su alrededor por si el dragón (que al fin y al cabo seguía siendo apenas una cría) se había quedado dormido, pero este no estaba en la cocina y además había dejado los últimos platos sin secar. Se asomó al pasillo y llamó de nuevo a su ayudante, pero una vez más no obtuvo respuesta. Por último, se asomó a la ventana, y la vista que contempló no fue para nada de su agrado.

Spike estaba aterrorizado, flotando en el aire encerrado en el interior de una burbuja con una magia de un aura oscura. Su captora era una alicornio de metal, de brillantes ojos verdes. Su cuerno brillaba con una luz celeste, compartiendo brillo con una extraña esfera que adornaba su pecho.

Twilight no sabía como había logrado esa alicornio-robot secuestrar a Spike delante de sus narices, pero no había tiempo para hacer preguntas: debía rescatar a su ayudante lo antes posible. Con un rápido hechizo, se teletransportó fuera del castillo, enfrente de la secuestradora.

-¡Suelta a Spike inmediatamente!- ordenó amenazantemente la princesa, cargando magia en su cuerno.

-Que encantador...¿quieres a tu amiguito?- dijo la otra alicornio burlona, con una voz que le resultaba conocida, pero que no lograba reconocer del todo debido a que estaba distorsionada con un efecto robótico-. Pues ven a cogerlo.

La alicornio metálica alzó el vuelo y se elevó hacia el cielo nocturno. Twilight salió en su persecución, disparando proyectiles de energía mágica que su rival esquivaba con rapidez y elegancia. La princesa era consciente de que podía lanzar un hechizo más potente que diera en el objetivo, pero el miedo de alcanzar a Spike le instaba a utilizar magia más débil. Por su parte, su rival no contraatacaba y seguía danzando en el aire, evitando la magia de la princesa.

La misteriosa alicornio sonrió siniestramente. Todo iba según su plan.

Cuando se encontró a gran altura, la alicornio metálica puso al atemorizado Spike en su espalda y disparo un rayo de energía hacia el cielo nocturno. Spike se aferró a ella, temeroso a caerse, no sin antes lanzar una mirada de auxilio a Twilight.

La princesa sin embargo estaba absorta, contemplando la espiral de energía que se estaba formando en el cielo frente a la alicornio robótica. La espiral de energía se convirtió en un especie de aro de luz.

"¿Es eso un portal?" se preguntó Twilight.

La alicornio robótica sonrió satisfecha y volvió a encerrar a Spike en una burbuja.

-Vamos pequeña princesa: no querrás perder al inútil de tu ayudante- se burló, sacando a la princesa de sus pensamientos.

-¡No insultes a Spike!- respondió Twilight con furia, cargando un hechizo. Sin embargo, la otra alicornio se limitó a cruzar el portal.

La princesa no dudó en ir tras ella. Al atravesar el portal, una luz brillante la envolvió, cosa que le forzó a cerrar los ojos.

Cuando Twilight volvió a abrirlos, comprobó con asombro que tenía manos. No era la primera vez que se transformaba en humana, pero le llamó la atención al ver que el color de su piel no era lavanda, como solía ser habitual en su transformación, sino una especie de marrón, semejante al color del chocolate con leche. Sus alas seguían estando en su sitio (y menos mal, porque si no probablemente habría muerto al caer al suelo), al igual que su cuerno.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- se preguntó confusa.

De pronto recibió un rayo de energía celeste que la sacó de su asombro y le recordó cual era su objetivo. La alicornio metálica seguía poseyendo una forma de pony y la miraba con aire desafiante. Twilight entendió que le estaba retando a un duelo mágico. La princesa lanzó un rayo de energía mágica a su rival, que no dudó en responder.

Ambas lucharon en el aire durante varios minutos, lanzándose rayos de energía la una a la otra. Algunos chocaban y se anulaban entre si, otros se acercaban a su objetivo y forzaban a las alicornios a crear pequeños escudos defensivos frente a ellas. De pronto, la esfera que decoraba el metálico pecho de la misteriosa alicornio comenzó a parpadear.

_[Batería baja] _se oyó decir a una voz pregrabada, procedente del cuerpo de la robot.

-Maldición... este cuerpo falso ha durado menos de lo que él me dijo- gruñó ella. Twilight la miraba confundida.

Entonces, la alicornio-robot reventó la burbuja que contenía Spike, quien comenzó a caer en picado. Twilight no dudó un segundo, y se lanzó a por el dragón (que ahora parecía mas bien una lagartija un poco gorda). Viendo que no iba a ser capaz de alcanzar a Spike, lanzó un hechizo para crear una barrera protectora lo suficientemente grande para envolverlos a ambos. La barrera chocó estrepitosamente contra el suelo, abriendo un enorme cráter, pero gracias a la protección mágica de la misma, alicornio y dragón parecían haber sobrevivido a la caída.

-¿Estás bien Spike?- preguntó Twilight mientras agarraba al dragón en brazos.

-Mareado...- respondió este mareado.- ¿Qué está pasando?

-No estoy segura. Creo que estamos en otro mundo, pero no parece ser el mismo en el que está el instituto Canterlot- le explicó Twilight, quien lanzó una mirada al cielo. La alicornio robótica había desaparecido. La princesa dedujo que debía de haber tirado a Spike para evitar que la persiguiera en su huida.

- Tienes razón: pese a que hayas cambiado de aspecto conservas tus alas, cuerno y magia-dijo el dragón, echándole un vistazo rápido a la princesa y sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Sigues siendo un dragón?-le cuestionó ella.

-Vamos a comprobarlo- respondió Spike con determinación, exhalando una pequeña llama de su boca.- Creo que esto es un sí- añadió alegre.- Ahora sólo nos queda saber quien era esa alicornio tan rara...

Twilight no tuvo tiempo de responder. Un ruido metálico se aproximaba a ellos. Con un rápido conjuro, teletransportó a Spike a la copa de un árbol cercano, temiendo que fuera de nuevo la alicornio metálica.

El dragón contempló como el cráter estaba siendo rodeado por robots de aspecto humanoide: dos eran enormes, otros dos llevaban un sombrero muy extraño, al menos siete eran bastante canijos y el cuerpo del último parecía imitar a un traje elegante, como los que llevaban los amigos ricos de Rarity. Hizo ademán de bajar del árbol, pero pudo distinguir un gesto de Twilight indicándole que no lo hiciera. Confiando en su amiga, el dragón decidió esperar.

Twilight miró al círculo de robots que la rodeaban, sopesando en su mente si debería salir volando, teletransportarse de allí o mandar a lejos a esas máquinas con un hechizo repulsor.

-Objetivo TL-SP localizado- dijo de pronto el robot "enchaquetado", sacando a la alicornio de sus pensamientos.- Procediendo a iniciar protocolo de acercamiento.

El robot entonces hizo una reverencia.

-Saludos, soy el Robo-Spy [6754]- se presentó de manera cortés la máquina.- Nuestro creador nos ha enviado a este lugar para escoltarla a nuestra base de operaciones.

-¿Vuestro creador? ¿Quién es vuestro creador? ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?- le interrogó Twilight, confusa.

La criatura metálica hizo una pausa, como si procesara algo. Tras unos segundos, el robot volvió a hablar:

-Nuestro creador es un hombre llamado Gray Mann- respondió finalmente.-Considera que usted tiene algo que puede ayudarle.

-¿Ayudarle en qué?- insistió la princesa.

- Eso es información confidencial- contestó rápida y fríamente el robot.

-Pues eso no es que me aclare mucho...- murmuró Twilight recelosa.

- Responda: ¿vendrá con nosotros voluntariamente?_ [Esperando confirmación...]- _

-Aún no has respondido mi otra pregunta: ¿Quiénes sois?

El robot se detuvo de nuevo para procesar la pregunta, buscando la respuesta adecuada en su base de datos. Tras unos segundos, respondió:

-Somos una unidad de robots diseñados para cumplir una función específica- respondió evasivamente el robot.

-Eso no ayuda mucho tampoco...- replicó Twilight, impacientándose.- Exijo una explicación más profunda.

-Imposible responder. Eso es información confidencial- repitió el robot.

-Pues en ese caso me quedo aquí- dijo finalmente la princesa, cruzándose de brazos.-Si vuestro creador desea mi ayuda, que venga él a pedirla.

-Negativo. Esta zona no es adecuada para que nuestro creador venga- le explicó el robot.

-¡Alabado sea el creador!- exclamaron el resto de máquinas.

-¿Puedo saber al menos qué le impide venir?- exigió saber la princesa. Quien quiera que fuera ese tal Gray, no le inspiraba ninguna confianza dado al extraño comité de bienvenida que le había recibido.

Para enturbiar más el asunto, bastaba echar un vistazo rápido para observar que el material del que parecían hechos cada uno de los robots era sospechosamente parecido al de la alicornio que la había llevado hasta allí. ¿Se trataba acaso de una trampa? Viendo la situación, probablemente así fuera.

-Eso es información confidencial- repitió una vez más el robot.

-Si no quiere que sepa nada, entonces no me queda más remedio que negarme en rotundo a colaborar con él- fue la decisión de la princesa. Y añadió, sólo para comprobar la reacción de las máquinas- Es bastante sospechoso que me ataque una alicornio robótica, y poco después de que desaparezca lleguéis vosotros...¿estáis compinchados con ella?- les acusó Twilight.

-Eso es información confidencial- volvió a decir el robot.

-Lo tomaré como un sí-contestó Twilight, comenzando a acumular energía mágica en su cuerno.

-Objetivo TL-SP: si no acepta nuestra solicitud de acompañarnos en menos de diez segundos, tendremos que usar la fuerza- le amenazó el robot, su tono dejando de ser cortés.

-¡No voy a ir a ninguna parte con vosotros!- gritó la princesa, preparándose para lanzar un hechizo.

El robot sin embargo pasó unos segundos más Sin moverse. De pronto, anunció con una voz de clara agresividad.

-Tiempo de espera para la confirmación de la petición agotado. Entrando en modo combate en tres, dos uno...

Antes de que la princesa pudiera reaccionar, los doce robots que la rodeaban comenzaron a dispar contra ella. Con rapidez, invocó una barrea protectora. La barrera desintegró la primera parte de los proyectiles, mientras que la siguiente parte simplemente eran repelidos y caían al suelo. Twilight vaciló: eso sólo podía significar que su magia se estaba debilitando. La persecución y posterior batalla contra aquella alicornio le había debilitado más de lo que pensaba. La preocupación de la princesa aumentó cuando descubrió que su barrera sonaba como un cristal a punto de resquebrajarse. En vista de ello, y como acto reflejo, se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos. Finalmente la barrera mágica cedió ante los últimos disparos y Twilight notó una serie de pinchazos en sus brazos y manos.

Twilight cayó al suelo, abatida. La princesa sentía como poco a poco perdía la consciencia.

"¿Es que no puedo tener una tarde tranquila?" pensó la princesa con rabia y frustración. Lo último que oyó antes de caer en la oscuridad del sueño fueron unas palabras (que no logró entender debido al aturdimiento) del robot que había intentado convencerla, seguidas de un sonido que creyó identificar como un disparo.

Y entonces todo se volvió negro.

Cuando Spike vio a Twilight caer desmayada su intención inicial fue bajar rápidamente del árbol a rescatarla. Sin embargo, se le adelantaron un grupo de humanos que acabó con los robots con una rapidez digna de un grupo de superhéroes de cualquiera de sus cómics. El dragón bajó del árbol con gran velocidad (comprobando que su nuevo cuerpo le proporcionaba una excelente habilidad para trepar), sin embargo decidió no revelarse ante los humanos. Se trataban de una mujer, tres hombres vestidos de rojo y...¿qué era esa cosa de la máscara de gas? Spike no sabía si quería conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-¿Quién es? ¿Qué es? ¿De dónde ha venido? -oyó decir al más joven de los hombres, quien parecía estar inquieto por algo y hablaba a gran velocidad.-¿Por qué la querían los robots? ¿Qué...? Oh mierda, me está dando el bajón.

De pronto el humano joven se desmayó de manera cómica, cosa que el dragón encontró graciosa. No obstante logró contener la risa: no quería revelar su presencia aún. Si bien habían salvado a Twilight de los robots, su apariencia no le inspiraba mucha confianza.

-¿Qué hacemos?- oyó preguntar a uno de los hombres, que llevaba un casco de obrero y una especie de gafas protectoras.

-¿Con Scout? Dejarlo ahí para que le sirva de lección y no vuelva a pasarse con el azúcar- le respondió el otro hombre, cuya piel era oscura.

-Lo decía por ella...- dijo el hombre del casco de obrero, señalando a Twilight.

-Creo que si era el objetivo de los robots deberíamos llevarla con nosotros. Cualquier cosa que le interese a Gray es algo que debemos proteger- oyó decir a la mujer.

-¿Y la Administradora?-insistió el obrero.

-¿Quién crees que fue la que me dijo eso?- respondió la mujer.- De todas formas debo informarle de que lo que ha pasado para que ella tome la decisión final. Lo más seguro es que nos pida que averigüemos que está tramando Gray Mann y que parte juega ella en sus planes.

-Espero que no decida que Medic pueda experimentar con la pobre chica- oyó decir de nuevo al obrero.

Aquellas últimas palabras encendieron una alarma en el cerebro de Spike ¡Querían experimentar con Twilight! Bueno los presentes parecía que no, pero existía la probabilidad de que ese tal Medic ( a quien se lo imaginó como un científico loco) sí quisiera realizar experimentos con ella. Y eso era algo que el dragón no iba a permitir.

-Bueno, contra antes volvamos a la base, antes sabremos qué hacer con ella- sugirió el hombre de piel oscura, mientras se echaba a Twilight al hombro. El obrero y la cosa de la máscara de gas recogieron al que se había desplomado. Cuando la mujer terminó de coger unos billetes verdes del suelo, los cinco humanos (bueno, eso si el de la máscara de gas era humano), se marcharon del claro. Spike no dudó en comenzar a seguirles, escondido entre la maleza para evitar ser descubierto por el extraño grupo. No iba a permitir que le pusieran un dedo encima a su amiga y mentora. Antes tendrían que pasar por encima de su cadáver.


	3. Capítulo 2: Conociendo al equipo

**Capítulo 2: Conociendo al equipo**

-¡MEEEEDIC!

Al oír el grito de Demoman llamando su nombre, el doctor alemán dejó lo que estaba haciendo y acudió a la llamada del escocés.

-¿Qué ha pasado?¿Quién necesita que lo ope...?- empezó a decir Medic pero se detuvo al ver a la extraña chica que Demoman portaba en su espalda, visiblemente fascinado por la anatomía de la misma.- ¿Y eso?

-Te lo explicaré cuando estén todos- le respondió Miss Pauling. -¿Puedes ir a despertar al resto para una reunión urgente?

-La mayoría ni siquiera están dormidos: Soldier anda en la cocina, Spy está en la sala de reuniones planeando el plan para el próximo ataque y yo estaba jugando al ajedrez con Heavy- le informó el alemán.

-Oh, ¿ahora lo llamáis jugar al ajedrez?- le dijo Demoman entre risas, pero estas cesaron al ver la expresión de fría furia del alemán.-Lo siento, pero ya que Scout no estaba para hacer la coña...

-Como iba diciendo, el único que está realmente dormido es Sniper- prosiguió Medic.- Iré a avisar al resto.

-Yo despertaré a Sniper- se ofreció Engineer tras dejar a Scout tumbado en el suelo. Pyro sacó un rotulador de quien sabe donde y comenzó a dibujar estrellas en la cara del bostoniano.

-En ese caso yo buscaré una camilla o algo para que Demoman pueda dejar a nuestra "invitada"- dijo Miss Pauling antes de salir en dirección a la enfermería, seguida por el escocés.

Un par de minutos, más tarde todos los mercenarios, salvo Miss Pauling y Demoman, estaban reunidos en el salón.

-Espero que sea importante...- murmuró con desagrado un somnoliento Sniper, aunque al ver a Scout tirado en el suelo con la cara pintada se le dibujó una sonrisa en la cara.- Que alguien traiga una cámara para inmortalizar este momento, por favor.

Spy sacó una cámara de su bolsillo y le sacó una foto a Scout. Medic, Heavy y Soldier,este último manchado de masa de repostería, también miraban al joven con una expresión de diversión.

-Caballeros, siento la hora de esta reunión- anunció Miss Pauling entrando en la sala, haciendo que los recién llegados apartasen su mirada de Scout.- Pero hay un asunto urgente que requiere de vuestra atención.

Los mercenarios que no habían estado presentes durante la lluvia de estrellas la miraron con curiosidad e intercambiaron una rápida mirada con Engineer, el único de los presentes al que se le podía entender y no había sucumbido a una sobredosis de azúcar.

-No me digas que os habéis encontrado un puto alien- se aventuró a adivinar Sniper.

-Pues es bastante probable que así sea-admitió Miss Pauling.- Demoman, si haces el favor...

El aludido entró en la sala arrastrando una camilla en la que plácidamente dormía la misteriosa joven que habían encontrado

-¡¿Cómo se os ocurre traer un extraterrestre a la base?!-exclamó Soldier alarmado.-¡Seguro que querrá comerse nuestros cerebros o algo así!

-Pues en ese caso contigo no van a conseguir mucho alimento-murmuró Spy con sarna.

-¡Y ni si quiera sabemos a que planeta declararle la guerra cuando eso ocurra!- prosiguió el americano.

-Podremos preguntárselo cuando despierte- le respondió Engineer.

-¿Cómo se lo vamos a preguntar? ¡Es un extraterrestre! ¡En el espacio no se habla nuestro amado y glorioso idioma!- replicó Soldier.

-Pues en su planeta sí debe hablarse, porque cuando la encontramos estaba gritándole a los robots de Gray en un perfecto inglés- le contestó Demoman.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Soldier más calmado. Si hablaba inglés no podía ser tan mala, ¿no?. En su cabeza, empezó a darle vueltas al asunto.

-Al parecer querían llevársela con ellos, pero se negó. Los robots la atacaron con dardos tranquilizantes poco después- explicó Miss Pauling.

-La quieren viva entonces...- supuso Spy.- Pero...¿ para qué?

-¡Un momento!- exclamó Soldier de pronto. El resto del equipo se giró para mirarle.- Si habla inglés significa que no puede ser extraterrestre. Oh, creo que ya sé lo que es...¡ Es un ángel que ha venido en nuestra ayuda para acabar con el comunismo y los robots!-llegó a esa extraña conclusión el americano.- Pero sobre todo con el comunismo- insistió.

Se produjo un breve silencio de unos segundos, hasta que Spy murmuró con resignación:

-Cretino.

-¡CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIR QUE NO ME LLAMÉIS CRETINO!- gritó Wheatley desde el interior de la chaqueta del francés con toda la potencia que sus altavoces le permitían, dejando sordo a su dueño.

Spy sacó al zapador de su bolsillo con brusquedad, le miró fijamente y le recriminó:

-Wheatley en serio, ya cansas con la misma retahíla todos los santos días. Además, ¿no se supone que estabas apagado?

-¡Es que no me gusta que me llaméis cretino, porque soy un genio superior!- se excusó el robot.- Y me he autoprogramado un sistema para activarme automáticamente cada vez que alguien dice esa palabra.- Luego, adoptó un tono prepotente y añadió:- ¡un cretino nunca haría algo tan inteligente!

-Por el amor de Dios...- gruñó Spy.

-Bueno, volvamos al tema que nos ocupa- dijo Miss Pauling, reclamando la atención que Soldier y posteriormente Wheatley le habían quitado.-Haciendo resumen, vimos una estrella extraña caer del cielo, que resultó ser esta chica, y cuando llegamos al lugar del impacto vimos cómo estaba siendo hostigada por los robots.- A continuación añadió haciendo memoria:- recuerdo que la llamaron "objetivo TL-SP", así que deduzco que ya la estaban esperando.

-Un segundo- le interrumpió Heavy.- Pequeña Pauling decir que chica extraña caer del cielo. ¿Cómo es posible que siga viva?

-No lo sé exactamente, pero quizás tenga poderes o su cuerpo sea más resistente. Puede que incluso ambas cosas...-respondió la muchacha. Luego se giró hacia Medic y le pidió:- ¿puedes llevar nuestra "invitada" a la enfermería y hacerle unas pruebas?- Al ver la cara de excitación de este (probablemente imaginándose a si mismo abriendo a la misteriosa joven por la mitad y sacando sus órganos), se apresuró a añadir: -no, no esa clase de pruebas: tu contrato sólo te permite, y cito textualmente: "realizar experimentos en tus compañeros de equipo y en los enemigos que sean secuestrados para su interrogación"- enunció de memoria.-Por lo pronto no sabemos si esta chica es un enemigo o no, así que nada de experimentos... por ahora.

-Los análisis de sangre son aburridos, pero lo haré- accedió el doctor a regañadientes.- Los tendré listos para mañana.

-Emphontcephs...¿noph laph quephanos?- preguntó Pyro.

-Sí Pyro: por ahora nos la quedamos.- Le confirmó Engineer. Pyro aplaudió de alegría.

- Pero de todas formas habrá que consultarle a la Administradora- aclaró Miss Pauling.- La llamaré en cuanto terminemos la reunión.

-¿Y qué dirá Saxton?- quiso saber Demoman.

-Está demasiado ocupado luchando con el Yeti como para prestar atención a estas cosas- respondió Miss Pauling.

-Una duda importante, ¿esto afectará a nuestro salario?- se interesó Sniper.

-No- se limitó a responder Miss Pauling.

-Bueno, pues por mí puede quedarse entonces- dijo el australiano encogiéndose de hombres.

-Esperad...¿el qué nos quedamos? ¿Habéis traído otro animal? - preguntó Wheatley confundido, ya que su reducido campo de visión le impedía ver a la chica que el equipo había acogido.- ¿Qué no os basta el gato, el mapache rabioso, el camaleón y la serpiente? Espero que no sea otro pájaro: ¡no me gustan los pájaros y ya tenéis demasiados para mi gusto!

-¿Alguien más tiene dudas?- preguntó, ignorando por completo al Ap-Sap .-Pues en ese caso damos por finalizada la reunión. ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Poco a poco, Twilight comenzó a recuperar el sentido. Lo primero que llegó a sus oídos fueron una serie de "beeps". Aún se sentía aturdida por el ataque de los robots. Durante un segundo, se le ocurrió pensar que quizás todo había sido un sueño provocado por la abundante comida de la fiesta, pelo le bastó mover sus dedos para comprobar que seguía estando en un cuerpo humano y que toda la aventura de la noche anterior había sido real. ¿Se hallaría ahora siendo prisionera de los robots?

La alicornio decidió abrir los ojos. Se incorporó con lentitud para evitar marearse. Miró a su alrededor y comprobó que se encontraba en una enfermería bastante desordenada: había papeles por el suelo, varios utensilios médicos manchados de sangre desperdigados por el escritorio y...¿eso que la miraba fijamente desde lo alto de una lámpara de escritorio era una paloma blanca con el lomo lleno de sangre seca?

-¿Alguien hace controles de sanidad en este sitio?- se quejó Twilight con una expresión de asco, quitándose con cuidado varios cables que la unían a un gotero y a una máquina que al parecer medía las pulsaciones del corazón mediante electricidad (en Equestria esas cosas se solían hacer con magia).

La princesa se disponía a levantarse, pero el ruido de algo acercándose por encima de su cabeza la detuvo. Twilight miró hacia el techo y comprobó que el conducto de ventilación estaba a punto de venirse a abajo justo encima de su cabeza. La alicornio dio un salto para apartarse, cayendo al suelo y generando una nube de polvo.

-Uf. Por fin aire limpio... creo que hace años que no limpian ahí dentro- oyó decir a una voz conocida.

-¿Spike?

-¡Twilight! ¡Te he encontrado! - exclamó el dragón, alegre por ver que su amiga estaba bien.- Y parece que estás entera. Me enteré que un tal Medic a lo mejor iba a experimentar contigo, pero al parecer no lo ha hecho.

-¿Experimentar?- preguntó confundida.- ¿Qué ha pasado mientras he estado inconsciente?

Spike le explicó a Twilight cómo un grupo de humanos con una pinta muy rara la habían salvado, pero él no se fiaba de ellos así que decidió seguirles. Llegaron a un enorme edificio y, como el dragón no quería que lo descubrieran, decidió usar sus nuevas y excelentes dotes de trepador para entrar por los conductos del aire, que habían resultado ser un laberinto en el que había rondado durante horas hasta caer ahí.

-Pues ha sido una suerte que hayas acabado aquí y no enfrente de esos tipos- le dijo Twilight.- ¿Por qué me habrán salvado?

-Yo creo que nos hemos metido en una pelea de bandos y, por lo que oí, simplemente te han rescatado para evitar que ese tal Gray hiciera lo que deseara hacer contigo- respondió Spike.

-Debemos encontrar una manera de volver a Equestria- decidió Twilight.

-¿Y la alicornio-robot?-mientras se acercaba a inspeccionar un frigorífico que había en una esquina de la habitación, preguntándose si habría comida en su interior dado que estaba hambriento.

-Creo que también está implicada en todo esto. No sé lo que pretende, pero no quiero quedarme en este mundo para averiguarlo: si se ha tomado tantas molestias para traerme aquí, debe ser o porque necesita que yo esté en este mundo o porque quiere atacar Equestria aprovechando mi ausencia.

Spike no había escuchado apenas nada de lo que Twilight había dicho, pues cuando había abierto el frigorífico una cabeza humana le había pedido:

-Bonjour, petit lézard,¿me harías el favor de matarme?

El dragón cerró la puerta del frigorífico lentamente, demasiado horrorizado para decir algo. Decidió que lo mejor sería olvidar lo que acababa de ver.

-En cualquier caso, regresando a casa evitaría que se salga con la suya- finalizó Twilight.

-Estoy contigo: yo tampoco quiero permanecer aquí mucho más- concordó Spike.- Necesito unas vacaciones...

-Sólo hay un problema: no sé cómo volver- admitió Twilight.

-¿No puedes llevarnos a casa con tu magia?

-Lo siento: incluso siendo una alicornio, la magia dimensional está fuera de mi alcance- le confesó la princesa.- Si pudiera viajar entre dimensiones a voluntad no habría tenido que construir esa máquina para hacer funcionar el espejo mágico que conecta con Canterlot High.

-Eso es cierto...

-Pero en este mundo existe la magia, por lo que puede que exista alguna forma de abrir un portal cómo lo hizo esa alicornio- añadió Twilight con optimismo.

-¡Tienes razón! Aunque primero deberíamos salir de aquí.

Twilight subió a Spike a su hombro, comprobando que en esa nueva forma era mucho más ligero (probablemente debido a que era más pequeño) y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la enfermería, sin embargo encontró que estaba cerrada con llave. No obstante, no dejó que eso le detuviera: con un simple hechizo logró forzar la cerradura y la puerta se abrió, dando paso a un pasillo lleno de cajas. A escasos metros de ella había un ascensor. No parecía entrar luz natural por ningún lado, por lo que la princesa dedujo que debían estar en un sótano. ¿A quién se le habría ocurrido la feliz idea de poner una enfermería en el sótano?

-¿Te apetece un viaje aéreo?- le preguntó a su ayudante, un plan habiéndose trazado rápidamente en su mente.

-No mucho: ya sabes que me mareo- repuso Spike, adivinando lo que planeaba Twilight.- Pero si es la única forma de salir sin que nos detecten.

Twilight se acercó a llamar al ascensor. Su plan consistía en subir a la azotea y salir volando de allí. Sin embargo, su plan quedó frustrado cuando comprobó que las luces del ascensor indicaban que este estaba bajando sin que ella lo hubiese llamado, lo que significaba que alguien lo estaba usando. Temiendo que se detuviera en aquella planta, la princesa se ocultó lo mejor que pudo tras una caja.

Efectivamente, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en aquella planta y un hombre con bata blanca salió de él. Debía de ser el médico.

Twilight se dio cuenta en ese instante de que estaban en un aprieto: el médico no tardaría en darse cuenta de que su paciente había escapado. La alicornio corrió todo lo rápido que pudo hacia el ascensor y llegó justo cuando el hombre encontraba que la enfermería estaba vacía.

-¡Espera!- oyó gritar al médico en un acento muy extraño.

Sin embargo, la princesa cerró la puerta del ascensor rápidamente, justo antes de que el humano pudiera bloquearla.

-Por los pelos...- suspiró aliviada Twilight.

Aunque su alivio no duró mucho, ya que cuando intentó pulsar el botón que marcaba el piso más alto, el ascensor no reaccionaba. Dragón y alicornio se miraron preocupados: se habían quedado encerrados en el ascensor.

-Era un buen plan- consoló Spike a Twilight al verla frustrada y preocupada.- No podíamos saber que esto pasaría...¿y si te teletransportas?

-Muy arriesgado: no sé donde podríamos acabar. Quizás deberíamos tratar de salir por el techo- añadió mirando a la trampilla.- Voy a tener que realizar unos cálculos precisos: usar magia demasiado potente podría hacer que el ascensor se desplomara, ¡y al parecer este edificio tiene cinco sótanos! Y como estamos en el sótano 1, eso serían cuatro pisos de caída a gran velocidad.

-Por favor, ahórrate los detalles científicos- le pidió el dragón.

Twilight comenzó a hacer cálculos mentalmente para calcular la potencia y el ángulo del hechizo. Estaba a punto de hallar la solución cuando la bombilla que marcaba el piso bajo se iluminó y el ascensor empezó a subir.

-Creo que estamos en un lío...- fue lo único que le dio tiempo de decir a Spike, pues el ascensor tardó apenas unos segundos en llegar a su destino y las puertas se abrieron de par en par.

Dragón y alicornio fueron recibidos por un grupo variopinto de humanos. Spike reconoció a cuatro de ellos: eran tres de los hombres (faltaba el joven que se había desmayado) y la mujer que habían "rescatado" a Twilight. Con ellos estaba además el médico (quien debía haber dado una buena carrera, pero pese a un par de gotas de sudor recorriendo la frente no se le notaba el cansancio) y el humano más grande que ambos habían visto en su vida, ya que parecía medir más de dos metros.

El grupo de humanos y el dúo de dragón y alicornio se miraban fijamente, generando una extraña tensión.

-¿Hola?- les saludó Twilight incómodamente.

La alicornio miró por detrás del grupo. ¡La puerta de salida del edificio estaba justo en frente! No le supondría ningún esfuerzo teletransportarse y salir del edificio.

Como si le hubiera adivinado sus intenciones, la única mujer del grupo se acercó a ella.

-Sé que debes estar confusa y tienes ganas de marcharte, pero, por favor, escúchame- le pidió la joven, mirándola con sus ojos verdes.- No pretendemos hacerte daño.

Twilight vaciló. La salida estaba tan sólo a un hechizo de distancia y, sin embargo, la urgencia en la voz de la mujer joven le hizo plantearse si debería aplazar su escapada, al menos hasta que la humana se explicara.

Finalmente, Twilight se relajó.

-Te escucho- le dijo a la joven.

-Gracias. En primer lugar te preguntarás dónde estás, ¿me equivoco?- le preguntó la mujer. Twilight asintió como respuesta.- Bueno, te encuentras en un lugar llamado Mannworks. Este edificio lleva un par de semanas siendo asediado por robots, los mismos que te atacaron anoche.

-Entonces,¿vosotros me rescatasteis?- le preguntó Twilight, sólo para asegurarse.

-Exacto-respondió la mujer.- Ellos son Heavy- el humano enorme hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza.- Medic- el médico le lanzó una rápida mirada.- Pyro- el de la máscara de gas dio unas palmaditas.- Demoman- el humano de piel oscura le dedicó una sonrisa- y Engineer- el obrero también sonrió ala princesa- y forman parte de un grupo experto en misiones de defensa de objetivos contratados para proteger varias sucursales de la empresa propietaria de este edificio. Yo soy Miss Pauling, y simplemente vigilo que todo funcione bien.

-Yo soy Twilight Sparkle- se presentó la la alicornio, decidiendo ocultar la parte de princesa por el momento.-Y este es Spike.

-Bonito nombre para lagarto- comentó Heavy, en un intento de romper el hielo.

-¿Lagarto? ¡Soy un dragón! Yo no hago eso de la lengua- exclamó indignado.

De pronto Pyro y Demoman se entusiasmaron y se quedaron mirando a Spike.

-Espera, ¿un dragón de verdad? ¿de los que escupen fuego?- preguntó Engineer sin terminar de creérselo.

-Pensaba que los dragones serían más grandes-comentó Medic

-Obviamente es una cría: todavía no le han salido las alas. Hay especies de dragones que nacen con ellas, pero a otros se les empieza a desarrollar en la etapa previa que equivaldría a nuestra adolescencia, que vendría a ser a sus veinticinco años de vida- expuso Demoman. Sus compañeros le miraron incrédulos.

-Eso es increíblemente acertado- confirmó Twilight, sorprendida.-¿Hay dragones por aquí?

-Al menos los había- respondió el escocés.

-No, los dragones nunca han existido- le contradijo Engineer.- Demo es simplemente un aficionado a la mitología.

-Lo mismo decías de los fantasmas y la magia- le replicó Demoman.

-Y claramente los hechos probaron que estaba equivocado. ¡Pero no hay nada que justifique la existencia de los dragones en este mundo!- repuso el texano.

-¿Y qué me dices de los esqueletos que encuentran los paleontólogos?- insistió el otro.

-Por última vez: son esqueletos de dinosaurios, criaturas que se extinguieron hace millones de años- le respondió Engineer exasperado.

-Oh, ¿así que crees que hace millones de años nuestro mundo estaba poblado por lagartos gigantes y no te crees que algunos pudieran escupir fuego y quizás vivieran hasta la Edad Media?- contraatacó Demoman.

-Los paleontólogos son científicos expertos- defendió Engineer.

-¿Por llevar bata y tener una licenciatura? Si nos ponemos así hasta Medic es un científico experto- volvió a atacar Demoman.

-¡Ey! Diciendo eso me haces parecer menos profesional-exclamó Medic.

-Pero doctor perdió licencia médica- le recordó Heavy.- Si doctor perdió licencia, ya no puede ser profesional.

-Eso son calumnias. Me has herido en el alma- replicó Medic, fingiendo que las palabras de su compañero le habían dolido. Heavy puso los ojos en blanco, pero parecía divertido por la reacción de Medic.

-Además, si lo dragones no existen...¿por qué todavía hay dragones de Komodo?- retomó la discusión Demoman.

Engineer comenzó a rebatir la última frase de Demoman. Miss Pauling se giró hacia Twilight, quien contemplaba estupefacta a los dos humanos discutir sin atreverse a intervenir.

-Y así todos los días...- le dijo la joven con resignación a la alicornio.-Cuando no son estos dos, son cualquiera de sus compañeros.

De pronto a Spike le rugieron las tripas, haciendo que Demoman y Engineer dejaran de discutir y que todo el grupo le prestara atención al dragón y a Twilight.

-Lo siento, ¿dónde están nuestros modales?- se disculpó Engineer.-Debéis tener hambre. Os acompañaremos a desayunar.

- ¿Tortitas o cupcakes?- les preguntó Miss Pauling a alicornio y dragón.- Creo que Soldier ha hecho una tonelada de estas últimas.

-Cupcakes, por favor- dijo Spike por ambos, entusiasmado ante la idea de comer algo.

-De acuerdo. Iré a avisar al resto del equipo de que os vais a unir a desayunar, para que no tengáis problemas...- dijo la humana tomando la delantera. Medic, Heavy y Demoman no tardaron en seguirla. Pyro agarró de pronto a Spike y se lo llevó en volandas, también siguiendo a sus compañeros. Engineer fue el único que se quedó atrás con Twilight.

-No es necesario que so toméis tantas molestias por mi- dijo Twilight.

-No es molestia: son las ocho de la mañana, la hora justa para desayunar. De hecho, nos dirigíamos hacia el comedor cuando Medic nos avisó de que estabas tratando de huir- le explicó Engineer.-Pero ahora que esta todo aclarado verás que no pretendemos hacerte daño.

-Eso no significa que tenga intención de quedarme- se le escapó a Twilight.

Engineer la miró con desaprobación, su cara adoptando una expresión de seriedad.

-No es una buena idea: en primer lugar, Gray Mann te tiene en la mirilla, y ese hombre no deja que nada ni nadie lo detenga para lograr su objetivo- le informó el humano.- Si emprendieses una huida a la desesperada para regresar a vuestro hogar, él te encontraría antes de que pudieras si quiera llegar incluso al pueblo más cercano.

Tras decir eso, Engineer dejó de hablar y miró hacia varios lados, como buscando algo. Después asintió y dijo con su voz siendo poco más que un susurro:

-Segundo: nuestra jefa no es una persona especialmente tolerante. Si ha permitido que te quedes, irte sólo la enfurecería. Y si los robots Gray Mann puede encontrarte rápido, ella no sólo lo haría antes, sino que no dudaría en poner fin a tu vida si con eso se asegura evitar que le seas útil a Gray-le confesó el texano.- Te lo digo sólo para que entiendas tu situación y no actúes sin pensar.

-Creo que lo he entendido- dijo Twilight, intentando ocultar el horror que le causaba oír que alguien estaba dispuesto matar tan a la ligera.

-Bueno, pues en ese caso disfruta del desayuno- dijo Engineer, de nuevo en un tono jovial.

Engineer invitó a Twilight a pasar al comedor, donde se encontraba ya los miembros del grupo que le había recibido y unos cuantos más que no conocía. Spike estaba rodeado por un montón de artículos varios que iban desde jarras vacías hasta peluches desgastados en un rincón de la sala, donde Pyro servía cupcakes a los objetos y dragón.

El primero de las personas a las que Twilight no conocía aún era un hombre con un casco militar y un delantal rosa, que glaseaba una montaña de cupcakes.

-En serio: has hecho estupideces en tu vida. Pero llevarte toda la noche preparando cupcakes para usarlas como munición se lleva el premio- le decía con exasperación al cocinero un hombre que llevaba un pasamontañas cubriendo su cara, salvo por los ojos y la boca, y un elegante traje de chaqueta (cosa que por algún motivo le recordó a Twilight al robot que había hablado con ella la noche anterior).

-Pues oye: a los robots no nos sienta bien el merengue- le replicó un extraño aparato rectangular y con un brillante ojo azul que estaba encima de la mesa.- De hecho se nos cuela en los circuitos y nos deja hechos una magdalena. ¿Lo pilláis?

-Oh por dios Wheatley: te mereces ser convertido en chatarra por ese intento de chiste- se quejaba un joven, que Spike reconoció como el que se había desmayado.- Encima con este dolor de cabeza no estoy para aguantarte. ¿Y se puede saber por qué lleva Soldier un delantal rosa?

-¿Y que más da que sea rosa? Es un delantal, y punto- replicó el americano.

-Es ropa de niña- repuso el joven.

-¡Los colores no entienden de géneros!- le gritó el otro tirándole una cupcake a la cara.

Había un cuarto hombre en la sala, pero este estaba oculto tras un periódico en cuya portada se leía: "Pequeño meteorito impacta en medio del bosque. Astrónomos expertos siguen tratando de identificar de dónde ha podido salir".

Engineer saludó a sus compañeros y se sentó a la mesa. Con un gesto invitó a Twilight a unirse. Ella se acercó a los humanos con precaución y se sentó junto a Miss Pauling.

-Bueno, te presento a los demás. Estos son Soldier- el hombre del casco le miró con preocupación, pero de pronto pareció acordarse de algo y le dirigió una sonrisa amable- Scout- el joven le dijo un "hola" muy seco mientras se quitaba el merengue de la cara- Sniper- el hombre de detrás del periódico se limitó a agitarlo, pero no dejó de leerlo- y Spy.

-Así que tu nombre es Twilight- le preguntó el último.-Miss Pauling nos ha hablado de ti y de tu intento de huida. Yo también habría salido corriendo si me hubiera despertado en semejante sitio.

-¿Pero qué tiene de malo mi enfermería?- dijo Medic con enfado.

-La pregunta correcta sería: ¿qué no tiene de malo tu enfermería?- replicó Sniper sin apartar el periódico de su cara.

-La verdad es que no me parece un lugar óptimo para cuidar de los enfermos- confesó Twilight.

-Es que a Medic no le gusta cuidar de los enfermos- le aclaro Demoman.

-Curar no es tan gratificante como dañar- se defendió Medic.

Twilight se quedó mirando al doctor sin saber qué decir.¿Qué clase de médico era ese?

De pronto, el estridente sonido de una alarma retumbó en el interior del edificio, poniendo en alerta a todo el equipo.

-¡Alerta de seguridad! Tanque de carga aproximándose- anunció una voz de mujer por el sistema de megafonía.

Sniper arrojó el diario y sacó un rifle de debajo de la mesa. A continuación abrió la ventana más cercana y miró por la mirilla de su rifle.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora?- preguntó Twilight preocupada.

-Nos atacan los robots- le respondió Sniper, sin mirarla.-La primera oleada tardará en llegar cinco minutos.

-Suficiente para prepararnos- dijo Heavy.

-Que asco. Yo no tengo ganas de pelear hoy- se quejó Scout llevándose una mano a la cabeza.- Como duele... es peor que una resaca.

-La próxima vez, te lo piensas mejor antes de beber esa mierda- le espetó Sniper. Scout le rspondió sacándole la lengua.

-¡Yo todavía no había terminado de preparar las cupcakes!- exclamó Soldier con tristeza.- Era un plan perfecto...

-Lo sé, Solly, pero ahora no es momento de preocuparse por lo que pudo ser- le consoló Demoman, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.- Además, las explosiones siempre son fiables y efectivas.

-Tienes razón. ¡Venga muchachos! Toca prepararse para la acción- dijo Soldier con seriedad y determinación. A continuación, como si fuera un general dando órdenes a su equipo, y sorprendiendo a Twilight por su cambio repentino de personalidad, añadió:- la derrota no entra en mis planes. Vamos a demostrarles una vez más a esos montones de hojalata que no tienen nada que hacer contra nuestro indomable espíritu americano!

El resto de humanos asintieron y abandonaron el comedor rápidamente, aunque Miss Pauling fue en dirección contraria. Twilight tuvo la tentación de seguir al equipo, pero Soldier la detuvo.

-¿Dónde te crees que vas?

-Quiero ayudar- respondió Twilight.

-Negativo. No sé si eres un ángel que ha caído del cielo o una extraterrestre que se ha perdido en este mundo, pero como soldado que soy, no puedo permitir que una civil indefensa y sin preparación militar salga a combatir, sea quien sea y venga de donde venga- le dijo Soldier con tono autoritario.-¡Y es una orden!

Y dicho esto Soldier se marchó, siguiendo a su equipo. Twilight le miró con algo de resentimiento. Por una parte entendía el punto del estrafalario humano, pero por otro lado las palabras de Soldier se podrían interpretar como que ella no tenía ni idea de defensa propia o de combatir.

Pero ella no era una civil indefensa. Aunque prefería el diálogo antes que llegar a luchar, en algunas ocasiones, como cuando los changelings atacaron o su duelo contra Tirek, había tenido que combatir.

-¿Twilight? ¿Qué vas a hacer?- le preguntó el dragón, que se había quedado sólo con ella en la sala.

-Spike, sé que nunca he hecho uso de mi cargo para estar por encima de los demás pero: ¿tu crees que los soldados están por encima de la realeza en cualquier ámbito?- le preguntó la alicornio.

-No: si en este mundo se aplican las mismas normas, se supone que tú como princesa estás por encima de cualquier soldado- le respondió el dragón.

-Entonces creo que tengo una orden que ignorar- dijo la princesa con firmeza.


	4. Capítulo 3: La primera batalla

**Capítulo 3: La primera batalla.**

_Reino de Equestria, unas horas antes …_

Un extraño escalofrío había despertado a la princesa Celestia de su merecido descanso. La guardiana del día interpretó aquello como una mala señal. Desde que su hermana Luna regresara del exilio, la princesa siempre disfrutaba de un agradable sueño, solo interrumpido cuando se avecinaba algún tipo de crisis.

Y claramente su descanso sólo se podía haber interrumpido porque había ocurrido algo malo. La princesa se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana. Luna no tardó en teletransportarse a su lado.

-¿Has sentido eso?- le preguntó Celestia, mirando el astro que llevaba el nombre de su hermana.

-Sí- respondió esta, en un tono que pese a ser calmado no ocultaba la inquietud en su corazón-creo que viene de Ponyville.

-¿Alguna corazonada?

-Lo único que me viene a la mente es que lo que temíamos que ocurriera ha sucedido antes de lo que pensábamos- contestó Luna con tristeza. A continuación, añadió con urgencia: - debemos acudir a ver a Twilight en seguida.

Celestia asintió. Ambas princesas hicieron un hechizo de teletransportación, apareciendo en el exterior del castillo de la amistad.

Allí se encontraban las antiguas portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, quienes discutían alarmadas, y Discord, que no hacia nada para imponer el orden y la calma en las ponys y se limitaba a estudiar el cielo, sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Rarity fue la primera en callar, al darse cuenta de que las princesas había echo acto de princesa. Las demás no tardaron en seguir su ejemplo, aunque Rainbow Dash apenas tardó dos segundos en explotar de nuevo.

-¡Princesas! ¡Han secuestrado a Spike y Twilight fue a por la secuestradora, pero desapareció de pronto!- les explicó la pegaso celeste hablando rápidamente.

-Calma, Rainbow Dash- le pidió Celestia.-¿Puedes explicar con más detalle lo que has visto?

La pegaso suspiró para serenarse y comenzó a relatar lo que había presenciado.

-Iba de camino a acostarme cuando de pronto por una de las ventanas vi a Twilight volar rápidamente hacia el cielo. Como me pareció extraño, salí tras ella y descubrí como una alicornio de metal se llevaba a Spike y Twilight la perseguía para recuperarlo. Traté de alcanzarlas, pero cuando estaban a bastante altura, desaparecieron sin más- relató la pegaso.

-¿No viste nada extraño?- le preguntó Luna.

-No, simplemente se esfumaron, primero la alicornio robótica y luego Twilight- respondió Rainbow Dash, tratando de hacer memoria.

Celestia miró a Luna, y, como si pudiera leer su mente, confirmó los pensamientos de su hermana con un gesto de su cabeza. La princesa dejó escapar un suspiro al ver que sus temores se habían hecho realidad. Y lo peor es que habían llegado tarde.

-Princesas, ¿podéis decirnos que ha pasado?- preguntó Rarity.

-Sí, ¿cómo es posible que Twilight haya desaparecido sin más?- insistió Applejack.

-No ha desaparecido sin más- respondió Discord en lugar de las princesas. Y mirando a Luna, añadió: -Si no me equivoco, nuestra amiga ha debido de atravesar un Portal de rayo de Luna

-Estás en lo cierto- le confirmo Luna.

-¿Qué es un pastel de rayo de Luna?- quiso saber Pinkie Pie.-Suena delicioso.

-Creo que ha dicho portal, no pastel- le corrigió Fluttershy.

-Oh vaya... debo de estar aún un poco medio sorda. Esta tarde estuve con Vinyl Scratch, escuchando su nueva composición y ya sabéis como es su música- se excusó Pinkie Pie, desviando totalmente el tema.

-Pinkie, centrate- le llamó la atención Applejack.

-Lo siento- se disculpó la pony rosa.

Celestia aprovechó para tomar el turno de palabra.

-Un portal de Rayo de Luna es un portal que lleva a una dimensión que está o haya estado conectada a nuestro mundo en algún momento- explicó la princesa del Sol.- Sólo pueden ser vistos por los dragones, la reina de los changelings, los alicornios y Discord, y únicamente puede abrirlos alguien cuyo poder este conectado a la noche.

-¡Entonces la princesa Luna puede traela de vuelta!- exclamó Rainbow Dash, aliviada y alegre.

-No- la cortó Luna, aplacando su ánimo inmediatamente.- Los portales de Rayo de Luna sólo pueden ser invocados una vez, en la medianoche de las noches de Luna llena. Apenas permaneces abiertos unos segundos y sólo pueden volver a abrirse en la medianoche de la siguiente Luna llena. Una vez uno ha sido invocado, no puede volver a abrirse otro al mismo mundo hasta transcurrido ese tiempo- expuso la princesa de la noche.

-Un momento, ¿quien ha a abierto ese portal entonces?- interrumpió Applejack.- No sospecho de la princesa Luna, pero...¿quién más tiene un poder relacionado con la noche?

Las ponys, salvo Fluttershy, lanzaron una mirada de sospecha a Discord, quien gracias a sus poderes podía convertir el día en noche y viceversa a voluntad.

-Ah no. Yo no he sido tampoco. Primero: mi poder es alterar la realidad, no tiene nada que ver con la noche. Segundo: Estaba jugando con Applejack y Rainbow en ese momento- se excusó Discord.

Las ponys no tuvieron más remedio que darle la razón, pero seguían sin estar convencidas del todo.

-Sólo han existido dos criaturas con ese poder en la historia de este mundo. Una de ellas es Luna, y la otra fue destruida en una época muy anterior a la división de las tres razas- les informó Celestia, para terminar de apartar las sospechas de Discord.

-Sin embargo, desde que regresé he sentido que ella no se fue del todo-continuó Luna.- Y como una vez fuimos una, es probable que sea ella quien haya abierto el portal.

-¿Ella?- dijo Fluttershy confusa.-¿Quién es ella?

La expresión de tristeza y arrepentimiento de Luna les dio la respuesta.

-Oh, no...- exclamaron las cinco a la vez.

_Mannworks, primera hora de la mañana_

Scout, Soldier, Heavy, Demoman, Engineer y Medic se encontraban en el exterior de la entrada principal del edificio de Mannworks, justo enfrente de la ladera desde la cual se veía imponente el gigantesco tanque de carga que Gray Mann utilizaba para transportar sus robots. El objetivo de los mercenarios era proteger un hoyo en el cual los robots trataban de insertar la bomba (porque sí: Saxton Hale había mandado a construir un hoyo para insertar bombas en muchas las sucursales de su empresa). Mientras tanto, Pyro, Spy y Sniper custodiaban el interior del edificio, esperando por si necesitaban relevar a alguno de sus compañeros.

-Scout, acabo de recibir la información sorbe la primera oleada... es muy extraño-le informó Miss Pauling al más joven del equipo a través de su auricular.

-¿Qué ocurre, nena?- quiso saber Scout, preocupado.

-Sólo hay un Robo-Spy- le informó su compañera.

-¿Uno sólo?¿Ha fabricado Gray un Robo-Spy jefe? Quizás debería cambiarme por Pyro- se aventuró a adivinar y planear Scout.

-No hará falta: es uno normal y corriente- le respondió Miss Pauling.

El rostro de Scout adoptó una expresión de incertidumbre. Sus compañeros lo notaron.

-¿Qué pasa Scout?¿A qué nos enfrentamos hoy?- le interrogó Engineer.

El bostoniano repitió lo que Miss Pauling le había comunicado, dejando confusos los mercenarios.

-Me huele a chamusquina- dijo Demoman.

-Ese soy yo. Esta mañana le pedí a Pyro que me ayudara a calentar algunas de las cupcakes. Digamos que la cosa se calentó un poco...- le explicó Soldier tras soltar una risilla nerviosa.

El único robot no tardó en hacerse visible, los mercenarios apuntaron sus armas hacia él, pero no llegaron a abrir fuego, ya que este no portaba una bomba en su espalda, sino una bandera blanca. Además, la Administradora no había dado la orden de atacar. Los mercenarios murmuraron entre ellos y decidieron esperar a ver que clase de trampa les había tendido Gray (aunque lo que frenaba en realidad a Soldier era que no había honor en matar a un enemigo que llevaba el símbolo de la rendición, aunque este fuese un robot).

El robot se detuvo a una prudente distancia de ellos.

-Saludos, mercenarios de MannCo. Soy el Robo-Spy[6755].- les informó el robot.-Mi creador desea enviaros un mensaje.

De pronto la voz del Robo-Spy cambió a la de un hombre anciano, pero con un tono fuerte, confiado e incluso un poco siniestro.

-Mercenarios de MannCo- dijo Gray Mann a través del robot.- Ha llegado a mis oídos que la pasada noche rescatasteis a una chica que responde al nombre de Twilight Sparkle y a quien ahora tenéis bajo vuestra custodia. Sé que no la entregaréis sin más, por eso os propongo un intercambio- los mercenarios miraron al robot con interés.- Dadme a la chica y cesaré en mis intentos de atacar MannCo.

Los mercenarios miraron incrédulos al robot. Unos segundos más tarde Scout y Demoman, empezaron a reírse apoyados el uno en el otro.

-No veo donde esta la gracia- dijo Gray Mann exasperado.

-Sí, claro. ¿Qué vas a dejar de atacar MannCo? Eso no me lo creo ni y yo, que creo en cosas fantásticas...- reía Demoman.

-Esto huele a truco que apesta- dijo Engineer mirando al robot.

-¿Para qué querer hombre cobarde a chica?- quiso saber Heavy, en tono amenazante.

-Eso no es de vuestra incumbencia- respondió su interlocutor fríamente.

-Lo siento, pero no nos vamos a tragar ese truco de villano. Seguro que si te la entregamos seguirás atacando MannCo igualmente- le acusó Medic.

-Vuestra desconfianza me ofende- dijo Gray Mann, con un claro sarcasmo en su voz.

-Escuchame viejo cobarde: de ningún modo vamos a entregarte a esa chica- afirmó Soldier firmemente.- No confiamos en ti porque un hombre que trata de lograr sus objetivos ocultándose tras sus máquinas y dejando que estas hagan el trabajo sucio, es un hombre sin honor.

-¿Disculpa?- le dijo Engineer, ofendido.

Soldier notó una leve ira en el tono de su compañero, por lo que se apresuró en buscar una disculpa.

-No me refería a ti: tú al menos das la cara de vez en cuando, pero sabes que no apruebo el uso de tus maquinitas enclenques...

El arma centinela de nivel tres que Engineer había construido tras de ellos apuntó sus cañones hacia Soldier y emitió un par de beeps que sonaba parecido al "¿disculpa?" de su creador. Pese a su limitada Inteligencia artificial, había podido identificar las palabras de Soldier como una ofensa.

-¡Lo siento! ¡No sois enclenques!- se disculpó Soldier.- Ninguno de los dos sois como este impresentable que ni si quiera se atreve a venir a negociar en persona.

-Tú debes de ser el cretino- comenzó a decir Gray Mann en tono burlón, mientras que a lo lejos se oyó a Wheatley gritar "Dejad de llamarme cretino" como un eco distante- que construyó esa base falsa y después se coló en mi guarida secreta.

-En efecto. Ese era yo. ¡Les hice creer a tus montones de hojalata que era uno de los suyos!- exclamó el soldado con orgullo.

-Como sea- dijo Gray Mann quitándole importancia.- Lo repetiré una vez más: entregadme a la chica y dejaré de atacar MannCo. ¿Hay trato?- añadió con seriedad.

-No, Gray Mann: no hay trato- anunció la Administradora desde la megafonía.- Destruid a ese robot.

El equipo no sentía más aprecio por la Administradora que el que sentían por Gray, pero no dudaron en obedecer su orden, cada uno de los mercenarios (salvo Medic) disparando una bala en la cabeza al robot, silenciando el mensaje de Gray.

-He recibido nuevos datos. Al parecer Gray Mann tiene planeadas dos oleadas hoy... o bien tenía un plan B por si declinábamos su oferta o, seguramente, nos iba a atacar de todas formas- informó Miss Pauling a Scout.- La primera de ellas llegará en breve.

Scout transmitió el mensaje a sus compañeros, quienes ocuparon sus posiciones.

Twilight, con Spike montado en su hombro, había subido a la azotea, para poder estudiar la distribución del terreno, así como descubrir que clase de enemigos eran los robots, y se hallaba contemplando a los mercenarios desde lo alto. Sólo había conseguido oír las palabras de la mujer que parecía ser la jefa que Engineer le había mencionado, pero la alicornio intuía que aquel trato fallido tenía que ver con ella.

-¿Pero qué interés podrá tener ese tal Gray en ti?- le preguntó el dragón a su compañera.

-Quizás quiera hacerse con mi magia de alicornio- supuso Twilight.- Me preocupa más saber para qué me necesita y cómo se ha enterado de mi existencia... Aunqeu creo saber quien ha podido informarle de lo segundo.

-¿Quién? ¿Discord?- preguntó el dragón, alarmado.- Nos ha traicionado otra vez?

-Después de lo de Tirek creo que esta vez sí tiene verdadera intención de cambiar para mejor- negó Twilight.

-¿Entonces, quién?

-Obviamente, la alicornio robótica- fue la respuesta de la princesa. Spike no parecía del todo convencido. Twilight le explicó:- si lo miras de cierta manera todo encaja: el material de su cuerpo es el mismo que el de esos robots y está el hecho de que concienzudamente me guiara justo a un lugar donde me estaban esperando para capturarme.

Spike asintió, indicando que había comprendido el punto de su amiga.

-Pero, ¿quién es y por qué haría eso?- se extrañó el dragón.

-Ni idea. Tengo la sensación de que la conozco de algo, pero no consigo recordar de qué...- añadió Twilight, intentando hacer memoria.

-A todo esto: me acabo de dar cuenta de que tu ropa ha cambiado- interrumpió el dragón sus cavilaciones.

Twilight se contempló a si misma: al parecer durante la noche la magia que encantaba el tejido del vestido había hecho que este se transformara en una camisa de manga corta y unos pantalones cortos. Pese al cambio de la vestimenta, seguía resultando igual de cómoda.

-Rarity se ha superado- dijo la princesa fascinada.- Cuando dijo que la tela se adaptaba, creo que ni si quiera ella podía prever que incluso se adaptaba a perder trozos de la misma. Investigar a fondo la composición de esta tela sería un estudio interesante...para llevar a cabo cuando vuelva a Equestria.

-Los robots están llegando. Proteged MannCo cueste lo que cueste- anunció la Administradora.

Twilight observó con asombro como una veintena de robots bajaban corriendo de las laderas y se acercaban al edificio. Desde aquella distancia no podía verlos con claridad y lo único que le permitía distinguirlos de los humanos eran el tono metálico de los primeros y las llamativas ropas rojas de los segundos. Pese a ello, pudo apreciar que estos se movían deprisa.

El equipo de humanos acabó con aquellos robots en unos segundos. La princesa, quien no pudo evitar admirar la destreza destructiva de los humanos, decidió no unirse a la batalla inmediatamente: primero debía estudiar el comportamiento de aquellas máquinas y trazar una estrategia que no entorpeciera la destructiva labor de los humanos.

La facilidad con la que estos destrozaban los robots empezaba a desvanecerse a medida que la cantidad y variedad de estos aumentaba progresivamente. Ahora algunos lanzaban explosivos y otros esparcían fuego, haciendo que los mercenarios tuvieran que esquivarlos mientras trataban de detener su avance.

Twilight decidió saltar al combate cuando vio como uno de los humanos se había separado del grupo, tras salir en persecución de un robot que se había aproximado demasiado al edificio. Sin embargo, este parecía no haberse dado cuenta de que un numeroso grupo de robots estaba apunto de alcanzarle y, para empeorar la situación, sus compañeros estaban demasiado ocupados para acudir en su ayuda, tratando de detener el avance de un robot considerable tamaño ( de al menos tres metros de alto) que se acababa de unir a la refriega. Aunque los humanos parecían trabajar bien en equipo, Twilight se preguntó si uno sólo de ellos sería capaz de defenderse de tantos robots el sólo. La alicornio decidió no esperar a descubrirlo, dejó a Spike en el suelo, quien trató de detenerla sin lograrlo al adivinar sus intenciones, y desplegó sus alas. La princesa alzó el vuelo, decidida a unirse a la batalla.

Soldier gruñó al darse cuenta de su situación. Tras haber dado caza a un Robo-Scout que se había acercado demasiado a su objetivo, se había visto de pronto acorralado por uno decena de Robo-Heavys boxeadores. Para complicar las cosas, se había agotado la munición de su lanzacohetes, por lo que el único arma que podía emplear era su ecualizador. Sin embargo, el americano echó el arma a un lado y arrancó una granada de su cinturón. Si iba a morir (durante treinta segundos), al menos se llevaría a un puñado de esos montones de chatarra con él.

Soldier iba a quitarle el seguro a la granada cuando un proyectil de energía rosácea atravesó la cabeza del robo Heavy más cercano a él por el lado superior izquierdo. Seguidamente, un rayo de energía del mismo color procedente del cielo pulverizó a cuatro más. Los ochos restantes, quienes se habían quedado paralizados al tener problemas para procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo, empezaron a levitar, rodeados por un aura del mismo color de los proyectiles y fueron golpeados contra el suelo con potencia varias veces, hasta que sus circuitos quedaron destrozados.

Twilight aterrizó frente al mercenario.

-¿Estás herido?-le preguntó.

Soldier negó con la cabeza, una expresión de sorpresa visible en su rostro por ver a la chica frente a él. Su cuerno brillaba con una luz magenta y sus alas estaban totalmente desplegadas, revelando que eran mucho más grandes de lo que parecían. En esa situación, la joven tenía un porte poderoso.

El americano sin embargo no se amedrentó y la miró fijamente. La princesa pensó que iba a comenzar a gritarle por haber desobedecido sus órdenes, sin embargo el humano empezó a reír.

-Bueno, retiro lo dicho: no eres una civil indefensa- dijo Soldier alegre.-¿Eso es magia?

-Sí- respondió la princesa, con un tono de sorpresa en su voz.-¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-Mi ex-compañero de piso es un mago: he visto bastantes veces magia para saber reconocerla- respondió el americano.- No sé cuentas veces ese mago cascarrabias me ha echado un maleficio- añadió, gruñiendo al recordar su último encuentro con Merasmus.

"Luego, hay magos en este mundo. Quizás pueda encontrar a alguien que me ayude a volver" pensó Twilight.

-¿Puedes cubrirme mientras busco munición?- le pidió Soldier. Twilight asintió. El americano no tardó en encontrar una caja de municiones en un cobertizo cercano.

- De todas formas, aunque te agradezco que me hayas salvado, y por tanto ahorrado tiempo, has cometido una falta de disciplina muy grave- le reprochó el humano mientras cargaba su lanzacohetes con un tono serio.

Twilight se extrañó ante las peculiares palabras del americano. ¿Le había dado a entender que para él morir sólo era una pérdida de tiempo? Pero eso no tenía sentido...

- ¿No te han enseñado de dónde vienes a no ignorar las órdenes de un superior, recluta?-le preguntó Soldier, apartando esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

-Es que de donde vengo ocupo un rango superior al tuyo- le respondió Twilight encogiéndose de hombros.

Soldier la miró incrédulo. Iba a preguntar de que rango se trataba , pero Scout apareció de pronto.

-¡Soldier! ¡Hay un tanque que está a punto de salir!¡Necesitamos que vayas a la línea delantera!- le informó Scout. A continuación se detuvo, reparando en la presencia de la alicornio. Se giró hacia ella y le preguntó- ¿qué haces tú aquí?

-He venido a ayudar- le respondió esta.

-¡Es una chica mágica, como las de tus cómics japoneses!- exclamó Sodlier, dejando atrás su tono serio por uno totalmente jovial. Twilight se preguntó como podía cambiar el humor de alguien de manera tan rápida y brusca.

-Yo no leo cómics de chicas mágicas: son muy cursis- negó el joven, aunque la mentira iba dibujada en su rostro.

-Pues el otro día te oí decir "¡No Meguca!¡No te transformes en una chica mágica!"- le recordó en tono de burla. Scout trató de replicar, pero el americano le interrumpió:- a todo esto, ¿qué haces aquí parado? ¡Ve a coger ese dinero!

-Si eres tú el que me ha distraído- le echó en cara el bostoniano.

-¡No discutas, recluta!- le gritó Soldier.- ¡Y tú, Tuaili o como sea! Si quieres ayudar, creo que vendría bien algo de asistencia área- le sugirió a Twilight.-¡Esos robots sólo miran arriba cuando sus explosiones mandan a alguien al aire! No se esperaran un ataque desde esa posición.

-¡El tanque se aproxima!- anunció la voz de la Administradora.

-Diablos...- gruñó Soldier. Y dicho esto disparó un cohete a sus pies y se marchó volando, dejando a Twilight estupefacta y acompañada por Scout.

-Bueno, preciosa- le dijo este a la alicornio, en el tono que solía usar para ligar.- Siento no haberme presentado correctamente, dado que estaba un poco indispuesto esta mañana. Soy Scout, y soy el tío más rápido, sexy y molón del equipo.

Twilight no pudo evitar reírse. Quitando la parte de sexy, esa presentación le recordaba demasiado a las de Rainbow Dash.

-¿Qué te hace gracia?-quiso saber Scout.

- Lo siento. Me recuerdas a una amiga- le respondió Twilight. La princesa se preguntó cómo se encontrarían y que estarían haciendo sus amigas

-¿Está buena?- le preguntó el joven emocionado.

Twilight trató de imaginarse al humano tratando de seducir a la pegaso. Apartó la escena rápidamente de su cabeza al ser demasiado rocambolesca.

-No creo que sea tu tipo...**- **le respondió finalmente.

-Bueno, la verdad es que ya no debería pensar tanto en otras chicas- dijo Scout.- Estoy saliendo con Miss Pauling, ¿sabes?

-¿En serio?- preguntó Twilight incrédula.

-¡Scout! ¡Deja de decirle eso a todo el mundo!- exclamó Miss Pauling en un tono que indicaba más molestia que enfado, pero tan elevado que hasta Twilight podía oírla.- ¡Sólo tuvimos una cita una vez!¿Quieres hacer el favor de centrarte en la batalla?

-Lo siento, nena- se disculpo Scout ante la joven. Luego, le susurró a Twilight mientras le guiñaba el ojo-¿Lo ves? Se pone celosa...

Twilight puso los ojos en blanco, ignorando que Miss Pauling hacia lo mismo a su vez desde la sala de control. De pronto, una pequeña explosión hizo temblar el suelo.

-Eso es que o bien se han cargado el tanque o un Sentry Buster acaba de explotar- le informó el joven.- Bueno, mejor me centro en la batalla no quiero que después me griten por perder dinero...

Scout se fue corriendo en dirección a la primera línea de batalla. Twilight por su parte alzó el vuelo y sobrevoló el campo de batalla, lanzando hechizos a cada robot que veía. Tal y como Sodlier había predicho, ninguno estaba preparado para un ataque desde el cielo.

El resto del equipo le había mirado un par de veces, pero a ninguno le extrañó verla allí ,por loque la princesa supuso que Soldier debía haberles explicado que se había unido a la batalla mientras ella hablaba con Scout.

Con la ayuda de Twilight, el resto de la oleada fue un paseo para los mercenarios, que no necesitaron hacer uso del sistema de respawn ni una sola vez. Durante la batalla, y ahora que estaba más cerca de la acción, Twilight no pudo evitar notar la semejanza entre los diferentes tipos de

robots y los nueve humanos que la habían acogido. Decidió que lo mejor sería preguntarles a que se debía ese peculiar parecido cuando la batalla acabase.

En vista de los acontecimientos, la desconfianza de Twilight en el extravagante grupo de humanos había disminuido un poco, aunque aún tenía el presentimiento de que estos le estaban ocultando algo. Pese a todo, quizás debería darle una oportunidad a aquel lugar y a aquellos humanos. Por un lado, la alicornio ardía en deseos de regresar a su hogar y escapar de aquel mundo que se le antojaba un tanto violento para su gusto. Pero, por otro lado, había tanto que quería conocer de aquel nuevo mundo, tantas cosas nuevas por descubrir... Aprender sobre aquel lugar mientras trataba de averiguar como volver no podía hacerle daño.

La voz de la Administradora anunció que la segunda, y por suerte última, oleada del día llegaría en breve. El equipo al interior del edificio para preparase. Soldier le hizo una seña a Twilight para que les acompañara.

Twilight siguió a los mercenarios desde el aire, pero antes de entrar en el edificio voló a la azotea para recoger a Spike.

-¡Wow, ha sido impresionante! Cómo machacabais a esos robots- le dijo este entusiasmado.-¡Era como leer uno de mis cómic! Me hubiera gustado participar.

-Spike, en esta forma eres incluso más pequeño y correrías un peligro mucho mayor- le dvirtió la princesa.- No quiero que te hagan daño.

- ¡Y yo tampoco quiero que te hagan daño a ti!- exclamó este con determinación. Por eso me gustaría luchar a tu lado.

-Bueno, si encuentro una forma de que puedas luchar sin que resultes herido, te dejaré acompañarme, ¿vale?

-Vale-accedió el dragón a regañadientes.

Una vez hubo recogido a Spike, Twilight descendió acompañada por el dragón, y entró por la puerta en la que habían entrado lo mercenarios.

Era una especie de almacén, con un cartel en el que se podía leer "estación de mejora". Todo el grupo de humanos, salvo Miss Pauling, se habían reunido ahí y parecían estar discutiendo algo.

-Y por eso digo que Pyro debería de salir ahora en mi lugar- terminó de exponer Scout.

-Negativo Scout.¡No sabemos a lo que nos estamos enfrentando! Quizás la leche loca sea más efectiva que las llamas de Pyro- rebatió Soldier.

-¿Y si Spy lo ralentiza usándome a mi?- sugirió Wheatley desde el bolsillo de su propietario.

-Muy arriesgado: puede que tenga fuego y en ese caso estaríamos en un aprieto- le informó este.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Twilight al ver el revuelo

-Al parecer Gray Mann va a introducir un nuevo tipo de robot en esta oleada-le informó Miss Pauling.- No sabemos de qué puede tratarse, así que estamos discutiendo que estrategia deberíamos seguir.

Twilight no dijo nada, pero no pudo evitar tener un mal presentimiento. Los mercenarios estuvieron discutiendo un par de minutos más. Finalmente, se decidió que fuera Sniper quien ocupara el lugar de Scout, quien le pasó su auricular para que pudiera recibir la información de Miss Pauling.

-Si perdemos luego no me echéis la culpa- advirtió Sniper mientras se colocaba el auricular bajo el sombrero, quedando oculto.

Unos segundos más tarde, Soldier, Demoman, Heavy, Engineer, Medic, Sniper y Twilight se encontraban esperando la llegada de la segunda oleada. Los cinco primeros adoptaron posiciones en la primera línea de batalla, mientras que Sniper se colocaba a una distancia prudente pero desde la que tenía buena visibilidad y Twilight alzó el vuelo. La alicornio dedicó un pequeño pensamiento a Spike, a quien había dejado siendo fuertemente abrazado por Pyro.

La voz de la Administradora anunció la llegada de los robots. Un grupo de Robo-Soldiers no tardó en aparecer (y ser inmediatamente destruidos por el fuego combinado de la centinela de Engineer y el minigun de Heavy), pero Twilight no les prestó atención. Su mirada se había quedado fijada en una figura que se dirigía a ellos a gran velocidad. Twilight no tardó en reconocerla.

-Lo sabía- murmuró con una mezcla de satisfacción, por haber acertado, y molestia, por tener que lidiar otra vez con esa cosa.

La alicornio robótica disparó desde la distancia un proyectil de energía mágica en su dirección, pero Twilight se limitó a esquivarlo. A ese proyectil le siguieron varios más, pero ninguno dio en el blanco, la princesa esquivándolos con facilidad. Twilight contraatacó entonces con su propia magia.

-Pero qué...- murmuró Sniper, boquiabierto, contemplando la pelea de las dos alicornios en el cielo. El australiano se sobrepuso a la impresión inicial y activó el sistema de comunicación-Miss Pauling, ya he identificado al nuevo robot- avisó Sniper a su compañera y procedió a darle una descripción de la máquina. La joven anotaba los datos a medida que Sniper hablaba, pero no se terminaba de creer que Gray Mann hubiera creado un robot con forma de pegaso con un cuerno (o unicornio alado según cómo se mire).

En la primera línea de batalla, los humanos se distrajeron con la batalla que se libraba sobre sus cabezas, mientras la centinela de Engineer acababa de manera automática con los escasos robots que iban entrando en el terreno. Al parecer, el plato fuerte de aquella oleada era aquel extraño robot que se había enzarzado en duelo con Twilight.

Viendo que su rival estaba en alerta y no parecía que iba a perder la energía en breve, la alicornio robótica lanzó un hechizo que se dividió en múltiples esferas de energía mágica hacia los humanos quienes trataron de esquivarlo. No hizo falta, dado que Twilight se teletransportó en un parpadeo junto a ellos y extendió una barrera mágica sobre sus cabezas, anulando la magia de su rival.

-Tengo que aprender a hacer eso- se dijo Medic, contemplando la barrera fascinado.

La alicornio robot miró a Twilight fijamente. Pese a que su rostro no podía adoptar expresiones faciales, la princesa supo que estaba sonriendo de manera siniestra.

-Veo que te has recuperado de lo de anoche- le dijo la alicornio robótica a su rival, mientras aterrizaba frente a ella. Los humanos apuntando sus armas hacia el robot, pero con una rápida mirada de Twilight entendieron que no debían abrir fuego aún. Aparte, los humanos parecían interesados en que se conocían la máquina y su invitada.

-Hace falta más que una ridícula emboscada para dejarme fuera de combate- replicó la princesa en tono acusador.- ¿Quién eres y qué negocios te traes con Gray?

La alicornio robótica comenzó a reír. Era una risa fría y, pese al tono robótico, todos los presentes pudieron notar que estaba llena de crueldad. El equipo tenía claro que aquel robot no era cómo los demás.

-¿En serio ya no te acuerdas de mi?- le preguntó la alicornio metálica, mirándola con un odio profundo.- Pero si apenas hace un año que nos vimos...

Al principio Twilight quedó confundida por esas palabras, pero le bastó con mirar a los ojos de la robot para comprender de quien se trataba. Ya había visto aquellos ojos verdes llenos de odio y rencor antes. El rostro de la princesa palideció. ¿Cómo era posible?

No obstante, Twilight logró sobreponerse al terror inicial. No sabía como era posible que hubiera vuelto, pero no podía permitir que eso la intimidara. Ya la había vencido una vez... no había porque tener miedo, se dijo a si misma. La alicornio calmó sus pensamientos y dijo con firmeza:

-Volvemos a vernos... Nightmare Moon.

* * *

><p><strong>Siento haber tardado tanto en escribir este capítulo, pero desde principios de Febrero he estado ocupada haciendo trabajos (como tres páginas web). Espero no tardar tanto en escribir el siguiente, aunque los exámenes serán en breve.<strong>

**¿Creéis que el argumento está avanzando rápido? No os preocupéis: esto sólo es el comienzo.**


End file.
